Because Of You
by LeviosaFrog13701
Summary: Drarry Oneshot. Based on the song "Because of you- Kelly Clarkson." Draco breaks down in the Bathroom. What happens when Harry walk's in? DISCLAIMER- *Insert witty comment here about how it is mine.* No, I'm totally joking, sue if you want, but you wont get more than 5 pounds as I am broke...


**DISCLAIMER- The following either belongs to J. or Kelly Clarkson. Only the Plot/Idea is mine ;3 Enjoy...**

**A/N- Okay, so I have never done an Ipod/Music challenge, and when I read one I decided to do my own. Now, the rules were "You have to write a oneshot related to the FIRST song on your shuffle." So, voila! :D The song is "Kelly Clarkson- Because Of You." Apparently my MP3 was feeling Angsty ;3 **

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way, to never let it get that far_

Draco stormed into the Bathroom, head drenched in sweat and tears rolling down his face. He ripped his tie off and set fire to it. He grabbed the sink to prevent himself from falling to his knees. "Stop it... you're a Malfoy!" he told whispered to himself.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

He closed his eyes and ran a shaky hand through his, now messy, blonde hair. "You're a Malfoy..." he repeated. You don't need his help. You don't need anyone's help. You can do it on you're own." he muttered to himself, looking up into the mirror.

_I lose my way_

_And it's not too long before you point it out_

_I cannot cry_

_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh_

_Every day of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

He wiped his face against his sleeve and brushed his tears away. "It will be worth it in the end." he had recently taken to talking to himself, in reassurance. He forced himself to plant his trade-mark smirk on his face, and composed himself. "Malfoy's do NOT cry."

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

He turned on his heel, before coming face to face with Harry Potter. "Alright Malfoy?" asked Harry. Draco cursed himself for looking so weak in front of Potter. 'Play it safe Draco...' "Of course I am Potter. Leave me alone." he snapped, but he didn't sound as vicious as he would have wanted.

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry_

_In the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing_

Harry shook his head, "Malfoy..." that was all Draco needed before he fell forward, head dizzy, into Harry's arms. "Woah, Malfoy... w-what's wrong?" he stuttered, before hauling Draco onto one of the sinks. "I was destined for this. I HAVE TO DO IT!" Draco screamed, trying to get up, to go and do whatever _it_ was. Harry held him down, which wasn't hard as Draco had gotten slimmer and weaker over the past few months. "Shhhh..." Harry urged, trying to calm Draco down. Draco couldn't do it anymore, he broke down in front of Harry, holding his robes to try and steady himself. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco to help him.

_Because of you_

_I'll never stray too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you_

_I tried my hardest just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know how to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_

_Because of you_

_I am afraid_

"Potter..." he started, but Harry stopped him by placing a finger to his mouth. Draco shook it away, "Potter... I'm sorry." he whispered, barely audible. "I'm so... empty." he cried. Harry understood. He wasn't sure _what _he understood, whether it was that Draco was sorry, or that he was _empty_. They were so different, yet so alike. Empty.

_Because of you_

_Because of you_

**A/N- Okay, so as you know, I have never done one of these before, and I didn't really know what to put, but I hope this came out well. I can not express how much I NEED reviews, I NEED to know if I should carry on writing like **_**this **_**or if you prefer me to write like my other stories! :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
